


Mirror mirror

by Trashcan_mar



Category: Markiplier-fandom, Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Captain Magnum is Eric's father figure in this, Derek and Dark don't show up that much, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mutual Pining, Pining, a very common fanfic trope, ace Eric too, autistic Eric (sort of implied), so yes I am conscious she has a dumb name, techinally the oc goes by she/they, the oc plays on a trope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashcan_mar/pseuds/Trashcan_mar
Summary: While doing an odd task at the store, Eric is met with a new face... or an old face... their face was familiar... who was this and why did they make him feel like?
Relationships: Captain Magnum/the prophet (implied/background), Eric Derekson/original character (Kind of)
Kudos: 6





	1. Oranges

Eric blankly stared at the oranges. He was subconsciously putting oranges into the cart. Guess doing a stupid task for the rest of the egos just became something he did subconsciously now. With a deep sigh, Eric just ignored the rest of the world around him. It’s a habit that he adopted after joining the other egos. He didn’t hate the other egos, yet they weren’t the easiest people to get along with. Some of them just got on his nerves or went the length to test his patience. 

Another cart collided with Eric’s as it quickly snapped him out of his haze. The orange dropped out of his hand. His head whipped around to the other cart. A woman stared at him, their eyes met, Eric couldn’t place it. 

“Sorry, I guess my head was in the clouds.” She said, the twang of a southern accent slipping through. Eric chuckled, there was something about it that he found endearing. She laughed back.

“So, you makin’ a barrel of orange or somethin’?” She asked, Eric soon realized that he had a bunch of oranges within his cart. Eric’s face heated up in embarrassment as he forgot he had maybe pounds of citrus fruit. Eric tried to explain himself but he ended up tripping over every word. Though the young woman laughed, 

“You don’t need to explain yourself, dear.” Eric didn’t know why but when she said that something inside him melted. Eric then noticed that she didn’t lift her arms nor her hands. Then he noticed that it looked shiny as if her hands were plastic. 

“Um… what, what products do you use?” Eric asked the woman looked down at her hand, 

“Oh no, uh, I don’t have... Ya know… arms.” after she told him that, there was an awkward silence exchanged between the two. Eric then looked at her, he gave her a sympathetic look. 

“I don’t have feet.” Eric shot back. The woman gave him a surprised look. Then they once again laughed. 

“Well, feet-less stranger, what’s yer name?” the armless woman finally asked, Eric then realized that he had a full conversation with a stranger. Though it felt like he was talking to an old friend. Usually, Eric got too anxious to finish conversations with new people and usually, an ego would step in to end it. 

“Yeah, um, Eric Derekson.” 

“Persephone Rose Quartz, but everyone just calls me Rose.” 

Her name… her name was so… so close to her name. The feeling of talking to an old morphed into as if he’s talking to a ghost. Eric noticed that she tilted her head, now that he stared at her more in detail. Her soft brown skin and her deepened umber eyes. 

“What’s wrong?” she queried, Eric shook his head. Rose looked concerned, Eric just thought it was just a coincidence. Well, all the egos had the same face, maybe Rose had egos too. Though the egos have different names. 

“Eric?” 

“Sorry,”

“No, no, it’s fine, what’s wrong?”

“It’s just… your name sounds almost exactly like my ex-girlfriend’s name.” Eric sputtered out, sounding much more melancholy than before. Rose nodded, 

“Why did you two break up, if you don’t mind me asking?” She asked, her prosthetics left the metal handle of the cart. Her expression switched from concern to curiosity. 

“We didn’t break up… she… she passed away,” Eric told the other Rose, Eric didn’t react when she said oh. More silence filled the space. 

“I gotta get going but let me give you my number,” Rose said to break the silence, Eric looked up at her. He felt his cheeks heat up. Rose gave Eric the number and he quickly put it in his phone. She waved goodbye and left in the hurry. Eric rushed into the car and the feeling of bursting a flame was immeasurable. He couldn’t remember the last time where he found himself so giggly inside. Eric drove away and arrived at a mansion. Eric practically danced inside.  
“ERIC!” He heard his father shout, the feeling of pure euphoria quickly died. In its place was the familiar feelings of worry and doubt. His father walked over to him. 

“Eric, where are the damn oranges?” Eric blankly stared at his father’s remark, he was so caught up in leaving that he forgot why he was even at the grocery store at all. Derek groaned as his son’s face told him everything. 

Before Derek could get an another angered word out, Magnum poked in,

“Now Derek, let the boy explain himself.” Eric gave a faint smile, Captain magnum was one of the only nice ones. Like Truly nice. Derek crossed his arms,

“... Alright, Eric, why don’t you have the oranges?” Derek asked him, more in a gentler tone. Eric eased his shoulder and took a breath. 

“I got… I got distracted.” Eric answered, but Derek gave a disgruntled face. He knew that’s not what he wanted to hear. Magnum chuckled,

“Let me guess, some lass has you in uh dreamworld?” Eric laughed softly, as a shade of rosy red covered his face. Derek placed his face into the palm of his hand. 

“Well, at least you aren’t…” Before Derek could finish his sentence, Magnum gave him a death stare that instantly shut him up. Derek coughed and excused himself. He took the keys from Eric and marched out. Slamming the door behind him, 

“Do you fancy this lass?” Magnum asked,

“Um... I guess I do.” Eric answered, seeming a bit confused by his words. Magnum gave him a hearty laugh and patted his back. 

“Ey, Prophet and I are heading out tonight, would ya and yer Lil lass are welcomed to join.” Magnum offered, Eric spoke quickly, Magnum almost struggled to keep up. Eventually, the pirate understood what the smaller man was getting across. Magnum left and Eric was alone. He looked around and walked into the storage closet. It was a place he often lingered. It was also his office. Dark didn’t have a lot of space for all the egos. Eric was lucky to even get a room alone. Unlike Randy who's been stuck in a cramped room for a year. 

Eric sat down at the little desk and began typing away. His task was to type up a report for Dark. He checked his emails, as the minutes ticked by Eric lost track of time. Without warning a muffled pinging noise alerted him. His attention soon turned to his phone. He assumed it was his dad but the notification read as an unknown number. The text said, 

‘Hey Eric, did you ever get those oranges. *smiley face, winky face, and an orange emoji* and Eric immediately knew who it was. 

‘Hey Rose, and I kinda forgot.’ Eric replied, 

‘Oof’ Rose replied, Eric slightly chuckled, 

‘What are you doing?’ 

‘Playing video games, bruh, wbu?’ Eric looked at the three letters, it must’ve been a good minute before he realized what it meant. Eric quickly texted her back. 

‘Just doing a report, so, how do you play video games with no arms.’ Eric felt a wave of unease washed over him. How could he be so insensitive? He thought as he noticed that she hadn’t replied yet he sent an apologetic text. 

‘Sorry if that was rude, it’s none of my business.’ 

‘If it’s a touchy subject you don’t need to answer back’

‘I’m so sorry’ Eric then thought that this might’ve been too much, what if she thinks that he’s pushing her to answer. What if she thinks he’s being a jerk or has a jerky tone? The air in his lungs rushed in and out. A little light-headed as he heard a small pinged back. 

‘It all good homie, I do a cool thing called slamming my prosthetics against the controller.*cool sunglasses emoji*’ When he saw this he felt a relief shoot through his body.  
‘Nice, wait how can you text?’

‘Voice tie pin’ 

Eric raised an eyebrow, then a second text followed that one.

‘I mean Voice typing.’ Eric mouthed 'oh', they chatted for a while. What felt like hours ago now felt like minutes. The playfully back and forth distracted Eric. He was so distracted that he didn’t even notice someone had entered the room. A cold hand was soon planted onto Eric's shoulder. The younger man let out a yelp and dropped his phone. 

Eric looked up to find Dark standing behind him. Eric sighed with relief, it was just his boss. Dark’s face was neutral as ever, he talked in a calm, low voice,

“Eric, where’s that report I needed by three?” Dark waited for his answer, 

“It isn’t due until three,” Eric said, then he saw what time it was, it had been almost two hours. Dark loomed over Eric, his presence was enough to make Eric shutter. He had nothing against the guy, but… he was odd. Dark had an energy about him that just made Eric’s skin crawl. Almost as if his soul was being pulled from his body. 

“Sorry, Sir, um… let me just finish this,” Eric added on, Dark said nothing as he left, only a curt nod and the sound of the door closing. With another good hour spent on the report, he finally was done. He emailed it to Dark and got out before dusk. 

Eric walked home that evening. His dad hadn’t returned the car yet so on foot, or rather on prosthetics, transportation it was. Eric gazed at the stars above. He’d never really got the chance to look at them. The cooling wind brushed against him. In the haze Eric had set himself, he muted all the other sounds. The feeling of vibrating dragged him out of his dreamy state.

‘Heyo, Eric, got a discord??’ Eric didn’t even need to read the name anymore to know who it was.


	2. Chatting away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric chats with his two friends at different times. Still no big plot yet. 
> 
> CW: Eric has a mini panic attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't really a chatfic it's just that most of their interactions are through text. That will change later on.

Gamergrillᕙ(`▿´)ᕗ added Eric_Derekson to MaxingAndRelaxing٩(˘◡˘)۶

Eric found himself in a group chat with Rose. He would’ve been added sooner but his phone died on the way home. He also didn’t use discord a lot, he had it when Bing practically begged him to get it. Though the group chat the android created was deader than a desert. 

Gamergrillᕙ(`▿´)ᕗ is typing… 

Eric waited for Rose’s words. He wondered why she wanted to get on discord. Was it more convenient? Was she brand new to discord as well. 

Gamergrillᕙ(`▿´)ᕗ: Hey, Eric,,, 😊😊 

Eric_Derekson is typing… 

Each line of text he would type he instantly rewrote it. He couldn’t find a response to such an easy greeting. 

Eric_Derekson: Hi 😍 

Eric_Derekson: Wait, I meant 😁

The phone laid on the pillow as Eric could feel the temptation to throw his phone out his window. Was it too forward? Oh god! What if she saw him as a freak? What if she saw him as a… nice guy as Bing would say. 

Gamergrillᕙ(`▿´)ᕗ is typing…

Eric was on the edge of his bed. He ignored the muffled shouts of his father for dinner. He wasn’t missing much, his dad was much of a cook. Eric made it a point to make premade meals. Derek opened the door. Eric sighed and kept his phone on the bed. He was out of the room before the message had arrived. 

Gamergrillᕙ(`▿´)ᕗ: You keep sending me emojis like that and we gonna end up like this = (っ＾▿＾)۶🍸🌟🍺٩(˘◡˘ )  
Eric sat across his father. They made little to no conversation. The two kept in silence for what seemed like an hour. Eric moved his fork around but didn’t bother poking anything with it. Derek watched as his offspring barely acknowledged his presence. Derek couldn’t pinpoint a time where he started to dislike his own kid. He doesn’t hate him in contrast to what Eric thinks. He knows his son believes he hates him, but that isn’t it. 

Derek remembered a thing that Dark said to him once. He'd tune the guy out most of the time but there was a day that he didn’t. Dark muttered something about how animals were disown or murder the runt of the litter. In the moment he thought he was just spurting a random fact at him. Though as he went on about it Derek realized it was a metaphor for how he saw his and Eric’s relationship. Derek waved it off why would he listen to a guy who didn’t have children tell him out to raise his own. Heck, Eric’s not a kid anymore. 

“I’m going to hit the hay, see you in the morning?” Eric’s voice hit Derek’s ears, he looked over at him. Eric stood near the stairs. Derek gave a curt nod and Eric walked off and upstairs. Eric entered his room and crashed on his bed. He took his phone and turned it on. He was greeted with four messages from discord.

Gamergrillᕙ(`▿´)ᕗ: Eric?

Gamergrillᕙ(`▿´)ᕗ: Oof I made this awkward didn’t I?

Gamergrillᕙ(`▿´)ᕗ: Did you die or something? ☠☠

Gamergrillᕙ(`▿´)ᕗ: Just realized ppl prob eat at this time or you might’ve just gone to bed. Well, g'night, (ɔ◔‿◔)ɔ ♥

Eric smiled, he decided to let her know that he wasn’t dead. 

Eric_Derekson: Sorry, I’m alive. 

Sat his phone next to him. As he took off his prosthetics and undressed until he was just in his boxers. Eric grabbed a band t-shirt Bing gave him. As he slid it on he the soft ping of his phone. He guessed it was Rose and fell back. 

BingoBongo!: Well, well, Mister I-Don’t-Use-Discord. Why are so active rn?

Eric froze up. When was the last time he had he was in that group chat? 

Ewic-Dewekson: One, I made a new friend and wanted to text via discord, second, please change my name back. 

Eric switched on his lamp and threw the cover over his legs. Eric slouched down within the warmth of the blanket. 

BingoBongo!: Epic, what’s their @??

Ewic-Dewekson: Name first.

BingoBongo!: Fine, ugh.

BingoBongo! Changed Ewic-Dewekson’s name to Eric

Eric: Thank you, Bing. 

BingoBongo!: I don’t want a thank you. I want their @, Eric.

Eric: Let me see if she’s okay with it first.

BingoBongo!: BRUH!

Eric chuckled slightly, as he switched chats. He hoped that she was awake. Probably not. Eric stared at their conversation. A sense of nostalgia-filled him. The image of her flashed in his head. He immediately dropped the phone and felt the pressure on his chest. The feeling of air exiting his lungs. The noises of the world deafened as circus music… no… he couldn’t place what the type of music it was but it rang in his ears. It was as if someone had put a speaker right up to his ear. 

Eric_Derekson: Rose,

Eric_Derekson: Are you there?  
It hurt to type, his whole body was tremblings. He couldn’t keep his breathing steady. 

Gamergrillᕙ(`▿´)ᕗ: Eyo 

Eric attempted to type,

Eric_Derekson is typing… 

On the other side, Rose stared at her laptop screen. As she waited her head bobbed up and down. Their pink dreads danced along with the movement. Rose watched the text reminding him to say he is typing. They usually never rushed into friendships like these. Rose could figure out if someone was worth trusting. She firmly believed that a trust trial is needed before a REAL friendship to begin. Maybe they had too high of standards? 

As she moved her prosthetics to the keys and key by key. As she typed her message she stopped. Their eyes scanned the screen. Eric stopped typing as there was nothing there either. The hum of her heater was the only racket that lingered in the room.

Gamergrillᕙ(`▿´)ᕗ: Eric if you’re busy rn you don’t need to talk.

Rose wanted to make a cheesy reference. Though she wasn’t the best at reading a single person when the atmosphere screams at you that something is wrong, what are you supposed to do? She closed her laptop and sat to the side. They weren’t keen to cut it off so soon but it felt like she needed to. 

Eric felt his stomach churn as silence left him in an exhausting state. Reclaiming his breath that was just before escaping him. As he glances at the words on screen he couldn’t help but feel horrid. Did he annoy her or was she sick of him already? No, that’s not it. Eric couldn’t really remember the last few minutes. Why was he texting them again? 

Eric_Derekson: Sorry, I was busy but I don’t remember what I was going to ask you. Talk tomorrow then? 😌

Eric turned off his phone and plugged it up. He laid there as worn out as he couldn’t sleep. His brain couldn’t just shut up. The night flew by and Eric’s opened his eyes, he didn’t remember when he fell asleep but he guessed he did eventually. 

He did his usual routine and was out the door. Derek had seemingly taken the car again. With a few extra steps he got a ride, Bing had agreed to come to pick up at a closeby bus stop. Eric spent his time waiting staring at the early morning sky. The clouds that pass by, a morning similar to yesterday’s, though Eric can note that some bigger clouds started rolling in. Maybe it will rain, he thought. He was lost in his thoughts before he knew it. A car pulled up and Eric turned his attention to it. 

“Hop in loser, we’re going to work.” Bing playfully shouted to him, Eric chuckled slightly and got in. 

“You duped me, bro,” Bing said Eric rolled his eyes. He remembered he was supposed to ask for Rose’s permission. 

“I fell asleep, sorry,” Eric apologized, 

“Don’t worry, I hacked yo’s phone and got it last night, bruh.”

“Bing,” Eric said in a more serious tone, Bing laughed in his robotic voice. 

“Don’t worry, she cool.” the android rebutted, the rest of the car ride from then on was just another simple conversation. When they arrived the saw Google outside, likely waiting for them or someone else. 

“Hey, Googs!” Bing yelled to the other android. Eric got out of the car as Bing did. The two approached Google as it rolled it’s eyes at them. 

“Eric, I was requested to tell you that Dark has ordered you to his office.” Google’s monotone voice rang, Eric instinctively swallowed, as he lightly tugged on his own shirt. Bing teasingly and gently punched Eric’s shoulder. Eric had a sinking feeling in his gut that he was troubled. Bing attempted to calm his worries but nothing that the android said could. 

Eventually, Bing was dragged off by Google to do something else. Leaving Eric to face his boss alone. As he traveled up the stairs, slower than normal, he noticed Wilford in the corner of his eye. Those two weren’t the closest, heck Eric probably has talked to the guy only once before, yet he was very close to Dark. Maybe he knew why Dark wanted him. 

“Hey Mr. Warfstache,” Wilford whipped around to Eric, they made eye contact. It felt like a good minute before any words could actually leave his mouth. 

“Um… I was... I was wondering if you…” Before the younger man could finish, Wilford jumped in,

“I can assure you Dark doesn’t want to fire!” 

“That doesn’t exactly… wait where did…” Eric was left in confusion, he just blinked and proof. Up and gone. Eric iched the back of his head, another mystery for another day he told himself. Finally, he made it to Dark’s office door. Or bedroom door, this place was also a mansion and he’d never actually been invited to his office before. That also raised the question, how did he know that it was this one? Before Eric could further think about it the door opened. Dark stood in his brooding matter as always. 

“Good morning, Eric.” His flat words echoed, Eric analyzed the room. It was a study. A fairly nice study Eric would say. 

“Sit,” Dark demanded, the feeling in his guts got stronger. Eric sat down and stared at Dark. He looked odd when Eric realized that he almost had a glow to him. He looked more grayish and it couldn’t have been the lighting. 

“Please stay on task. Your report yesterday was sloppy and the other egos have complained that they're behind schedule because you forgot… the oranges?” Dark’s pause made Eric suspect that his boss didn’t know what his own employees were doing. That didn’t stop Eric from hanging his head in guilt. Dark sighed, 

“I give this notice but please don’t do it again.” They sounded sympathetic, Eric was too nervous to reply so he nodded and left. He went to the storage closet. As Eric laid his head on the time and felt like he was on the edge of tears. 

Gamergrillᕙ(`▿´)ᕗ added BingoBongo to MaxingAndRelaxing٩(˘◡˘)۶

BingoBongo: Mah Bro says I should be working but orange peeling can wait. 

Gamergrillᕙ(`▿´)ᕗ: smh I wish I could be peeling oranges with u guys. 

BingoBongo: Bruh, you couldn’t even peel them, you gots no armss

Gamergrillᕙ(`▿´)ᕗ: Maybe I just want to watch you 😤 

BingoBongo: 👀👀

BingoBingo: Don’t you mean watch Eric peel oranges? 😏

Gamergrillᕙ(`▿´)ᕗ: 😳

Bing slapped his metal knee. He continued to tease Rose as Google stared at Bing annoyingly. The android ignored the other’s death stare and continued to harass their new friend. 

BingoBongo: @Eric_Derekson you better intervene or Imma take them out and not in a romantic way but in this way ✊👊🙌

Eric sighed and found himself somewhat smiling at the current chat. He was glad that Rose and Bing were getting along nicely. 

Eric_Derekson: Don’t fight guys

BingoBongo: Eric Peacekeeper Derekson back at it again.

Eric_Derekson: How did you know my middle name?

BingoBongo: I’ve read all of ur medical records, broski. 

Dark sat alone in his study. The lights turned off, and empty wine glass The door opened letting in the hallway’s light. Wilford peaked in, Dark sighed as he waited for the pink mustached man’s nonsense. Wilford sat on the desk before he even spoke a word Dark had decided to the one who started their conversation,

“Wilford, I believe there might be a problem, keep an eye on that Eric Derekson.” Dark requested Wilford cocked an eyebrow. He saw no problem with the kid, anxious but didn’t our nerves get the better of all us at time. 

“I believe something bad might be following him.” With that Dark dismissed Wilford, before he could reject this notion Wilford had found himself in a different part of the mansion already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, this chapter really do be all over the place. Also some parts of chat you don't see, so it seemed like it's jumped to something it's just that it wasn't shown.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, the writing gets repetitive and there's a lot of dialogue. If you made it at the end, I hope you liked it and any feedback is helpful.


End file.
